


Melted Sugar

by damnedxfate



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Biting, Breeding, Dirty Talk, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Horrortale Papyrus (Undertale), Horrortale Sans (Undertale), Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Redtomatofan, Rough Sex, Rutting, Size Difference, Slightly Painful Sex, fucked stupid just a bit, saiyurimai - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 10:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16741915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnedxfate/pseuds/damnedxfate
Summary: Did Blood really think Sugar couldn't handle his big brother's heat? Sugar was going to get exactly what he wants and more.





	Melted Sugar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saiyurimai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saiyurimai/gifts).



> This is a fic raffle prize for dear Saiyurimai based on the horrortale brothers Blood/Sugar by Redtomatofan

“ _...Greetings You Have Reached The Great Papyrus! I Am Unable To Answer The Phone Right Now! Please Leave Message After The Beep!... _ ”   
  
Sugar sighed sadly clicking the end call button on his phone. That was the last “Papyrus” on his contact list. Just as he had thought, all of them were occupied and unable to help him. The muffled groaning and floor rocking thumps upstairs told him exactly why they were busy to. If Blood had gone into heat then so had all the other “Sans”.    
Meaning that the Sanses had sequestered themselves like Blood had in their bedrooms but the key difference being they had dragged their lover/brother in with them.   
  
All except Blood.   
  
Blood who was tearing at the very walls of his room using all his already shaky control to not break his door and slam Sugar on every available surface for a proper rut and breeding. Sugar could hear all of it to. The furniture breaking, the plaster being torn off by the chunks. Blood’s guttural screams of denied pleasure.    
He really thought they had made it past this. Sugar wasn’t some frail waif that would break at the slightest mishandling...at least he wasn’t anymore! He was taking his vitamins and eating well and had even put on some weight! While yes, he would never quite reach his former “glory” he was happy with how far he had come. He was as healthy as he could be and dare he say it, even cute?   
  
He and Blood had even started a wonderfully fulfilling relationship together. They had made love long through the nights many times and Sugar really did believe that Blood had gotten over his tendency to treat Sugar like fine bone china. Until Sugar’s Heat had struck.   
  
It had been so long since one of them had gone into heat. Truthfully neither thought they ever would again. The damage done to their bodies, soul and magic had cut deep. It would seem that a steady diet, plenty of magic, and more then ample HoPe had, not healed per say, but “fixed” them enough that their cycles started again.    
When Sugar hit, it had been out of nowhere. He thought he was coming down with a cold! Joints aching, face flushed, and body weak he had gone to his brother for cuddles only to be pinned to the bed. Blood had taken his body so deeply every night. Slowly, all encompassing. Blood had devoured him whole like the finest of meals.   
Sugar had woken up so pleasant full and content but craving more. Blood hadn’t been rough with him but it had been a step up for their usual love making and it left Sugar wanton.   
  
He was ashamed to admit but he wanted it hard and perhaps, even...painful? Sugar wanted Blood to dig his sharpened distal phalanges into his soft flesh until he bled. Sugar wanted Blood to sink his teeth into his bones, marking him, claiming him. He wanted Blood to use his greater weight and strength to pin him down until Sugar could barely breath from the force. Where Sugar could do nothing, not even twitch, all he could do was take Blood massive shaft into his body. No air left to scream.   
  
Sugar was excited and even confided in his best friend, the Papyrus from Undertale, about his fantasies. Papyrus had regaled him on just how savage even the usually lazy Sans was during heat week. Papyrus had shared with Sugar his “Preparation List” so he could stock up everything that would be needed. But when the day came?   
  
Blood had run from Sugar and locked himself in the spare bedroom. Now no matter how much Sugar pleaded for Blood to let him in, the lock stayed firmly latched. Sugar had been insulted at first. Did Blood think him so weak still? Then he had gotten sad and had cried seeking comfort from his counterparts. But now?   
  
Now Sugar was angry.   
  
He clenched the phone tightly in his hand the metal creaking slightly. At this very moment across the multiverse all the other Papyri were getting exactly what HE wanted and damnit Sugar had been denied things long enough. Denied the Surface, denied the Royal Guard, denied food, and now? His brother dared deny him the fucking he deserved?   
  


Slamming the phone on the counter, Sugar made his way to the “Junk drawer”. If he remembered correctly Blood had made a spare key for the bedrooms after the last prank Red and Stretch had played. Sugar rummaged through it before pulling out the key with a victorious “ah-hah”! He took off at a dead sprint up the stairs before pausing in front of the locked door. 

 

“Brother? Will you please let me? Let me help you Blood.” Sugar asked politely one last time. Maybe he wouldn’t have to use the key. Maybe Blood had come to his senses. Just incase he slide it inside the knob ready to turn it.   
  
“Rrrr Shug GET OUTTA HERE! I dun...I dun wanna hurt you. Yer...Yer not gonna be able to take me. I wanna fuck ya Sugar. I wanna shove hah mah cock inside your sweet mmm pussy.” Sugar moaned at both the imagery and Blood’s deep rumbling baritone that was right there on the other side of the door. “Wanna knot ya. Fill ya with me seed Shug. Haaahn waana ya have my babies Bro.”   
  
Sugar gave the key a decisive click before slamming the door wide open. Blood’s dark form taking up the entire entryway like a red eyed demon. Sugar took a deep inhale through his mouth. Breathing in Blood’s heavy musk of iron, sage and ketchup. The heady mix already making his head swim enough that his next sentence came out slightly slurred.   
  
“Then take me Brother. I want all of it. Please...please breed me-AH!” Sugar yelped, his hips being clasped in a vice like grip before he was yanked into the room. The door slamming shut behind him leaving the two in almost complete darkness. 

The only illumination was the waning moon peeking in from the curtains and the dark wine red of Blood’s naked magic. His body fully summoned from his neck down to his knees. Sugar could only stare stunned and flushed taking in his brother’s body.   
  
He seemed almost bigger then normal, which Blood was already larger than Sugar but still, and his summoned shaft was very much engorged. Veins stood out in stark contrast down the side. His length twitching like a heartbeat, pointing at him almost accusingly. It looked angry, hard, wet, and Sugar wanted nothing more then to have it carving into his body.   
  
“Ah!” Sugar cried out when his mesmerized stupor was interrupted by Blood’s hands once more coming toward him but this time instead of grabbing him it gripped the front of his dress. They made quick work of the frilly material. In seconds his comfortable house dress was reduced to tattered shreds barely hanging from his body. He screamed again when he was bodily tossed face first onto the broken remains of the bed. The frame long since broken in two from Blood’s previous attempts to control his heat if the slime covered pillow was any indication.    
  
“Fuck it all Shug. I tried. I tried to protect ya.” Blood’s chest pressed down on his back with one arm snaking its way around his waist to cup his bared mound. Saliva slicked fingers playing with his folds. The spit mixing with his pastel slick. Easing his nether lips open so that the cold air brushed his slowly swelling clit. “You don’t know what yer asking for Sugar. Once I start I can’t stop. Yer not leaving until I knock you up good and proper.”   
  
“Brother that is exactly what I want! Nyeh heh please Sans.” Sugar arched his back and widened his stance as far as he could. One of his hands coming down to guide Blood’s teasing fingers down to his palpitating hole. The greedy opening suckling Blood’s fingers down to the knuckle. Sugar moaned loudly into the bare mattress at the welcomed intrusion. 

The fingers inside him froze momentarily before they started to piston in and out swiftly.   
Finally!    
  
Blood went nearly boneless on him. Pinning Sugar’s upper half to the bed while using his wider thighs and hips to hike Sugar’s lower half up. Sugar’s knees barely brushing the fabric below. The heavy cock painting his inner thighs with warm, tingly pre. Sugar bared his neck at Blood’s nuzzling snuggles, answering his rough chuffs with submissive mewls of happiness. He took the first testing bite happily. Cooing his approval, his walls clenching in a soft but unfulfilling orgasm.    
The open acceptance prompting Blood to dig his teeth in deeper, piercing bone until pale marrow bubbled up. The mating bite cemented. Come hell or high water this was Blood’s submissive and at the Heat taking over his mind, the center of his entire world now being the bearer of his mark.     
  
His conscious mind now taken over by his primordial wants. The demand to breed the willing body under him. To bite and claw, to fuck and claim. His mate was woefully empty and he needed to fix that immediately.    
  
Pistoning fingers were yanked harshly out before a much larger presence was pressed against his opening. 

Sugar yowled loudly at the punishing stretch. His hands coming up to to claw furiously at the bed. Seeking an outlet against the burn. His instincts demanding that he loosened himself and submitted fully to the Alpha Male atop him. To take inside all that was being given to him. The knot preventing their magic from meeting. His core not slackened enough to take the fist size mass.    
He felt so full. Like the cock was filling him up past his stomach into his struggling lungs. Blood hadn’t given him time to adjust, setting a punishing pace. Cock dragging across his sensitive walls. The previous fingering not nearly enough. Despite the pain Sugar was ecstatic and possibly more turned on then ever in his life.    
  
Sugar gasped wetly, tears sliding down his blushed cheeks past his wide panting smile. It hurt so much but felt so good. This was what he wanted. This was everything he had craved and more. He couldn’t move, barely take in a breath and his core was being fucked open by his brother-mate.    
  
“Oh st-staaars haahn! Please nyeh...please give it to me brother. Give me your knoooot.” Sugar moaned loudly. Begging for the ending tie. For them to lock together fully and Blood’s thick heavy cum to pour into his womb.    
He grinned bracing himself when Blood latched onto his neck once more. Drawing his limbs in tight to tuck Sugar fully under himself before hitching his hips inward at a strong force. Grinding at Sugar’s lips to slick the knot further making it easier for it to slide inside. They both grunted when the knot caught against Sugar’s opening enough to gain a hold.    
Bit by bit, Sugar was pulled wider until he felt himself gaping around Blood. He held his breath until their hips met and his nether lips struggled to close around the knot’s base.    
  
Blood gave a few experimental pulls. Dragging Sugar back and forth with each jerk to test the bind. The friction like electricity racing up Sugar’s spine launching him head first into a mind blowing orgasm. His body spasming as much as it could in Blood’s iron tight vice grip. His elation escaping in a soundless scream that left him staring at the wall sightlessly.    
  
“ **MINE** ” The single word was spoken into his neck painfully. The teeth tugging against his splintering vertebrae. The pleasurable pain prolonging Sugar’s orgasm only for him to be thrown head first into another more powerful one when Blood began to twitch inside him. Spewing his potent seed past Sugar’s cervix to pool inside his womb. The copious amount ballooning his previously flat stomach rapidly. 

 

The dribbling marrow was licked off his bones by his crooning mate. They had just a minute of tenderness before the Heat took hold once more.    
  
“Always yours brother. Even if you are silly for hiding from me”

**Author's Note:**

> if you like it please leave a kudos/comment to let me know~


End file.
